Something Petty
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Lily and Rose fall out an don't talk for several years.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, I will never own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for battlefield wars.**

 **Characters: Rose Weasley & Lily Luna Potter.**

 **Plot: 1. The characters coming through an argument that has gone on for years.**

 **Prompts : 9 (object) Silver necklace,**  
 **6\. (colour) Coral.**

* * *

 **There was nothing new about Rose and Lily arguing because they had been arguing since they could both talk. When they were toddlers it was because Rose kept destroying Lily's dolls and Lily kept destroying Rose's books.**

 **When they were toddlers all was forgiven after a few hours and the pair were best friends again.**

 **When Rose was six and Lily was five they argued over whose fault it was that their Grandma Molly's coral colored wool was all over the floor.**

 **When Molly had convinced the pair she wasn't angry and it didn't matter who was to blame the cousins sat happily together and ate cake while their parents talked an James, Albus and Hugo were seeing who could throw a Garden Gnome the highest.**

 **When Rose got a silver necklace for her twelfth birthday and Lily had begged to borrow it a week later and then lost it the girls didn't speak for two weeks. When Lily kissed Rose's boyfriend they didn't talk for a month.**

 **The older the girls got the more things they found to argue over, but they always forgave each other sooner or later.**

 **That's why a month after Rose's eighteenth birthday when she declared that she was never speaking to Lily again no one from the Weasley or Potter family believed it.**

 **Yet as the weeks went by various members of the family would pass on the message Lily was sorry and Rose would tell them she didn't care.**

 **Because Rose had, had enough of hearing how Lily was sorry she was always sorry then she would do something else and Rose was sick of having to forgive her.**

 **Nothing was ever Lily's fault she always had someone else to blame.**

 **Rose knew she wasn't perfect, but she owned up to all her mistakes and hers weren't as many as Lily's.**

* * *

 **The weeks of Rose refusing to talk to Lily quickly turned into months and neither would explain what had caused the rift. If there was a way to avoid going to a family get together that Rose knew Lily would be at she used it.**

 **Lily had stopped apologizing or even trying to fix the rift because in her mind was Rose was being unreasonable and in Rose's mind her cousin was to blame for it all.**

 **Their parents, siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles, and grandparents had tried to get them to make up, but nothing anyone said made any difference.**

 **The months soon turned into a year and year turned into two years, two years turned into three years and so on. Before anyone knew it, it had been six years since the girls had spoken to one another.**

 **In that time Rose had gotten married to a Muggle named Jackson an had a little girl called Daisy. Lily had traveled the world before returning to England and deciding she wanted to open up a school for children from ages three to ten who live in the wizarding world whether they were showing signs of having magic or not.**

* * *

 **It was Daisy who got them talking again after Hermione suggested to Jackson that it would be a great place for her granddaughter to go to.**

 **When Rose tried to explain that she didn't want Daisy to go because the school was set up by cousin and they hadn't spoken for years he asked the question why exactly and thing was Rose couldn't remember.**

 **She couldn't remember what they fell out over in the beginning and the funny things was neither could Lily.**

 **At first they only talked about Daisy then over weeks they began to talk about the places Lily visited and where Rose met Jackson and how he reacted to finding out she was a witch.**

 **In two months it was like they had never stopped talking. Family gatherings were no longer awkward, no one had to make sure that they didn't mention Lily's name to Rose or Rose's name to Lily.**

 **Soon the small arguments over who had borrowed what and lost what had returned, but so did the bursting into giggles and telling each other everything.**

 **Both regretted not trying to sort things out sooner and both regretted obviously falling out over something really petty because it couldn't be serious otherwise they'd remember what they fell out over in the first place.**

 **Daisy started calling Lily "Auntie Lil Lil".**

 **Rose would laugh as she watched her daughter squealed with delight the moment she saw Lily.**

 **Everything was how it should be between them petty arguments that quickly get fixed with chocolate cake and sometimes red wine.**

 **They were best friends again, cousins again and were like sisters again.**

 **Yes, everything was right between them again and it was great.**

 **AN: This probably isn't my greatest work as I rarely write next-generation fics but I still hope even though it isn't the greatest story in the world those who have read it enjoyed reading it. Thank you reading and look forward to your reviews, follows and favorites.**


End file.
